


Без названия, или Сказка о маятнике, кинжале и зеленых очках

by Anonymous



Series: Глюки Изумрудного города [3]
Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: (Mostly) Pre-Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Complicated Explanations of Simple Canonical Facts, Cruelty, Gen, Hypnotism, Magical Creatures/Animals, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Short Chapters, irrational behaviour, pseudo-philosophy, Чужая реплика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Фарамант, в общем-то, не такой простой персонаж, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Но вот с магическими ящерицами он на самом деле вряд ли имел дело...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурсный рассказ для лотереи «Чужая реплика» (согласно заданию, в этом рассказе Фарамант должен произнести определенную реплику, в каноне принадлежавшую Элли), что, конечно, не оправдывает его неряшливости.

— Фара! Фара, куда ты задевался, раздолбай малолетний?

Бет Ахент, посетителям дворца запоминающийся – если запоминающийся вообще – как чрезвычайно вежливый молодой человек, в семейной жизни таким обычно не был. То есть молодым-то в свои тридцать с лишним лет он, конечно, мог считаться, а вот вежливость проявлял крайне редко. Но если в разговоре с родителями его просто заносило так, что он потом сам удивлялся, как это так вышло, что он вдруг повел себя как самый настоящий хам, то брату он грубил вполне сознательно. Хотя и тут он вряд ли смог бы докопаться до причин этой традиции. Ни Бет, ни Фара не могли припомнить случая, который мог бы послужить причиной вражды. Да и не было между ними никакой вражды. Было презрение с одной стороны и удивление с другой.

Позже Фара подумал, что у Бета просто было предчувствие. Что он ощущал враждебность, которой еще не было, и наказывал за еще не совершенное преступление.

Но сейчас он просто удивлялся. Тому, до каких высот поднялся старший брат, и тому, как это ему еще не надоело изображать сурового надзирателя. Для тихого, романтичного, застенчивого Бета это не могло не быть тяжкой обязанностью.

Но это всё лирика... Сейчас Фара не думал обо всём этом, он просто вскочил с камня, на котором сидел, и, перемахнув через пролив, отделявший каменисто-песчаный островок от берега, побежал туда, где сам Бет Ахент стоял с видом большого начальника, измученного нерадивыми подчиненными.

— Я здесь, Бет, – торопливо сказал Фара, взбираясь вверх по старой дамбе.

— Вижу, что здесь, – отозвался Бет сварливо. – Вижу, что ты прохлаждаешься у реки, пока твои родители работают, а брат... тоже работает.

— Нет, а что надо-то? Я сделаю.

— Сделаешь, говоришь? – Бет прищурился. – Сбегай до сторожевой башни, ладно? Передашь эту папку Айту. Знаешь Айта?

— Конечно, – улыбнулся Фара.

— И не вздумай заглядывать внутрь, открывать и так далее. Слышал, что бывает с теми, кто знает слишком много?

— Слышал, – помрачнел Фара. – Бет, я не буду заглядывать. Мне и неинтересно это совсем.

— Ну и правильно... Ладно, беги. Если бы мне было нужно доставить документы медленно, я и сам бы дошел.

Кивнув и сунув толстый зеленый сверток под мышку, Фара помчался вдоль речки. Вскоре, правда, пришлось свернуть на дорогу, и растущие вдоль дамбы старые кривые деревья, названия которых он не знал, остались далеко справа, как и тень, которую они давали. Здесь, на дороге, Фара сбавил темп. Во-первых, потому что стало слишком жарко, во-вторых, потому что не похоже было, что эти документы были настолько важны, чтобы бежать с ними так далеко без малейшей передышки, а в-третьих, потому что сейчас и от оставшегося позади Бета, и от башни его надежно заслоняла городская стена.

Снова на бег он перешел только тогда, когда башню и скучающего на верхней площадке Айта стало хорошо видно. А потом ему предстояло еще одно испытание – подняться по бесконечной винтовой лестнице на самый верх, стараясь при этом сохранить неизменной ту скорость, с которой он взлетел на первые ступеньки...

Неудивительно, что, протягивая папку часовому, Фара смог выдавить из себя только что-то вроде «От Бета... Ахента... срочно», после чего плюхнулся на верхнюю ступеньку и пару минут сидел там, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы как-то отдышаться. Айт потратил это время на распаковывание и перебирание документов.

— Что за бумаги? – непринужденно спросил Фара, как только обрел возможность это сделать. Вообще-то он хотел спросить что-то насчет того, как это Айт не боится стоять на самом краю площадки, в то время как ему даже думать об этом страшно, но вместо этого у него почему-то вырвался такой странный и не подходящий к ситуации вопрос.

— Не твое дело, молодой, – сказал Айт хмуро. – Знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто слишком много задает вопросов?

— Знаю, знаю, – ответил Фара уныло и, съехав на несколько ступенек вниз – чтобы не подниматься над плоскостью площадки, – встал и пошел обратно.

У выхода из башни он снова остановился. Здесь было так прохладно и тихо, и совсем не хотелось выбираться снова туда, где пекло солнце, где длинная-предлинная дорога кружила вокруг города и где стоило оказаться только ради того, чтобы попасть к реке. А что было у реки такого, чего не было здесь, в башне? Комары?

Прислонившись к перилам, Фара принялся рассматривать темную внутренность башни. Интересно же было понять, как это всё устроено, что на чём держится и почему всё это до сих пор не развалилось. Да и потом, было что-то таинственное, притягивающее любопытство в этих древних кирпичах и темных балках, не такой старой, но уже грязной и страшноватой паутине, затянувшей все углы, в вечной тени скрытого за последним витком лестницы входа в подвал...

Фара заглянул туда, но спускаться не стал. Во-первых, он сильно сомневался, что дверь не заперта. Во-вторых, там, скорее всего, было довольно грязно – хотя бы потому, что во время недавнего ремонта там наверняка сваливали разные строительные материалы. В-третьих, ему было совершенно нечего там делать, и, бродя в потемках по нежилому подземному помещению, он выглядел бы смешно и глупо – как-никак, ему не пять лет, а почти пятнадцать.

В-четвертых, ему просто было бы страшновато туда спуститься, но об этом он не думал.

С неприятным чувством добровольного отказа от приключения Фара повернулся к двери. И так и замер на месте.

В дверном проеме, прямо на пороге – точнее, там, где был бы порог, если бы строители его предусмотрели, — сидело существо.

Что это не просто какая-то зверюшка или ящерица, а именно существо, Фара понял – даже если не подобрал сразу именно это слово – практически мгновенно. Хотя больше всего сидящая на пороге маленькая разноцветная тварь была похожа именно на ящерицу. Если бы ящерицы умели так сидеть, аккуратно подобрав под себя лапки и обернувшись хвостиками. Если бы этих самых хвостиков действительно было по два у каждой. Если бы у ящериц были огромные умные голубые глаза. Если бы у них был пышный белый хохолок на голове.

И если бы они были такой расцветки.

Каждая чешуйка этой ненормальной ящерицы, казалось, отличалась по цвету от соседней. Здесь были все цвета, все оттенки, от вишнево-красного до нежно-лилового, от желтого до синего, от почти белого до почти черного... А что самое невероятное – эти цвета менялись, не очень быстро, но непрерывно.

Неудивительно, что Фара таращился на неизвестное существо, пока не зарябило в глазах. То, что произошло потом, его даже не удивило.

— Налюбовался? – спросила «ящерица» добродушно. – Может, поговорим теперь?

— П-поговорим, – ответил Фара. – А ты кто?

— В этом все люди, – сказало существо, совсем не по-ящеричному сворачиваясь в клубочек, чешуя его при этом вспыхнула сотней изумрудных искр, которые тут же погасли, затерявшись в других цветах. – Лишь бы навесить на всё бирки с названиями, а потом забыть, на что они их вешали.

Для Фары это утверждение было слишком философским. Поэтому он попытался оправдаться:

— Ну должен же я как-то тебя называть. Чтобы ты понимал, что я говорю с тобой.

— Разве здесь есть еще кто-нибудь, с кем ты мог бы говорить?

— Ну ладно, – сдался Фара, отложив выяснение имени существа до момента, когда ответ на последний вопрос станет положительным. – А откуда ты взялся?

— Этот вопрос проще, – кивнуло существо, и по его тельцу прошла рябь из поперечных цветных полос, растворившихся в тусклой зелени. – Я спал в этом подвале. Ты меня разбудил. Я вышел поговорить с тобой... Я давно уже ни с кем не разговаривал.

— Но я не заходил в подвал...

— Это неважно. Ты хотел туда зайти.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Я многое знаю, – теперь существо продемонстрировало фейерверк синих точек на черном фоне. – Я не очень умный, но знаю много.

— Но я же не первый, кто захотел зайти в подвал, – настаивал неизвестно на чём Фара.

— Первый, – убежденно ответило существо. – За много сотен лет.

— Да ну, что ты, – растерянно сказал Фара. – Туда же ходили люди. Вон известку носили.

— Ах, эти... – существо усмехнулось и пожелтело. – Они спускались в подвал, это так. Но они не хотели туда спускаться. Они только боялись.

— Всё равно не верю. Я ведь тоже боялся...

— Повторяю: они _только_ боялись, – сказало существо. – Ты первый, кто понял, что в подвале может быть что-то поинтереснее паутины, мусора и всякой там... известки.

Фаре почему-то очень не нравились эти ящерные комплименты. И одновременно ему почему-то было очень приятно стоять здесь и разговаривать с этим существом. Эта двойственность была непривычной и неуютной, поэтому он сменил тему:

— А о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить?

— О всякой всячине, – вздохнуло существо. – Я давно не выходил из подземелья и не знаю, что происходит на свете. Даже если увижу своими глазами, могу что-то неправильно понять. Расскажи мне, что творится в мире.

— В мире... – Фара задумался. – А начиная с какого времени тебе рассказывать? Ты же знаешь, кто такой Гудвин, да?

Существо покачало головой. Продольная серая полоса, появившаяся у него на груди, тоже качнулась влево-вправо и растаяла.

— Даже так? Ну ладно... Гудвин – это великий волшебник, – начал увлеченно рассказывать Фара. – Он лет десять назад появился. Я не видел, жалко, конечно, но я тогда маленький был ... И когда он летел, я тоже не видел – другие видели, а я пропустил... Он прилетел на таком шаре, круглом, как солнце, и все сразу поняли, что он великий волшебник.

Ящерица терпеливо слушала этот сбивчивый рассказ и не мешала. Прервал Фару Айт, крикнувший со своей площадки:

— С кем ты там лопочешь? Кто тебе разрешил здесь болтаться, да еще и посторонних приводить?

— Не рассказывай обо мне, – быстро сказало существо.

— Я никого не привожу, – заорал Фара. – Я... сам с собой разговариваю. Это такая игра.

Из-за того, что говорить приходилось громким неестественным голосом, было совсем незаметно, что он врет. Фара подумал, что эту особенность разговоров на больших расстояниях надо учесть.

— Играй где-нибудь в другом месте, – рявкнул Айт. – И закрой за собой дверь, пожалуйста.

— Я должен идти, – тихо сказал Фара. – Приду в следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь другой будет дежурить. Дан или Лим.

— Я пойду с тобой, – отозвалось существо. – Подвал подождет, я так думаю.

Фара покосился на площадку.

— Айт тебя увидит. Слишком уж ты яркий.

— Не увидит, – уверенно и весело сказала ящерица.

— Ты станешь зеленым, как трава? – Фара засмеялся, радуясь собственной догадливости.

— Не совсем.

— А я слышал о ящерицах, которые меняют цвета, поэтому их трудно заметить, – сказал Фара, направляясь к дороге.

— Ты много знаешь, но я не хамелеон, – ответило существо, шествуя рядом с ним по траве. Цвет его при этом, как показалось Фаре, стал чуть более зеленым, но явно не настолько, чтобы достичь незаметности.

— А кто ты?

— Мы же договорились, что ты не будешь об этом спрашивать.

Насколько Фара мог вспомнить, он с ящерицей ни о чём не договаривался. Или договаривался? Обрывки разговора странно путались в памяти.

— Меня никто не увидит, кроме тебя, – продолжало существо.

— Ты умеешь колдовать?

— Нет, не умею... Просто я сам создан колдовством.

— Здорово! Я так и подумал, что ты не обычная ящерица. А кто тебя сделал? Какой-то великий волшебник?

— О да... Это был великий волшебник.

— А как его звали?

— Снова вопросы об именах. Смешно, ты не назвал собственного имени, а всех других хочешь как-то называть.

— Ой, да, чуть не забыл... То есть забыл, да. Фара меня зовут.

— Мне это не интересно, _Фара_ , – произнося имя, существо покрылось синими крапинками. – Я не спрашивал, какую бирку на тебя повесили при рождении. Просто напоминал, что я обхожусь без имён. И неплохо себя чувствую.

— А сколько тебе лет? – спросил вдруг Фара. Наверное, на этот вопрос его навели слова о великом волшебнике. Не ведьме, не фее, а именно волшебнике. Потому что никого, кроме Гудвина, он вспомнить не мог. Да и, кажется, существо уже говорило что-то про сотни лет в подвале... Только вот что?

— Много... Очень много...

— Пойдем через южные ворота? – предложил Фара. – Или хочешь к реке?

— Мне всё равно. Мне будет одинаково удобно разговаривать с тобой в городе, или у реки, или сидя на ветке дерева, или зависнув в воздухе.

— Зависания в воздухе я обеспечить не могу... Но если мы будем говорить, лучше все-таки к реке пойти, наверное. Я как-то глупо буду выглядеть, если буду идти по улице и разговаривать сам с собой. А Бет вряд ли ждет моего отчета.

Приняв это решение, Фара повернул влево. Существо последовало за ним без возражений.

По дороге Фара рассказал ящерице всё, что только смог вспомнить. На подходе к знакомому берегу его знания по новейшей истории иссякли.

— Значит, этот город, мимо которого мы шли, построен из зеленого мрамора и украшен изумрудами? – уточнило существо.

— Да, именно так. Я же там каждый день бываю, а скоро мы вообще туда переедем. Красотища там!

— Во дворце или на улицах?

— И там, и там. Весь город в изумрудах. Никто не знает, откуда Гудвин их взял. Наколдовал, наверное. Потому что во всей Волшебной стране столько не нашлось бы.

Существо замолчало. Фара подхватил его на руки, чтобы перенести на свой островок.

— Не знаю, что это был за волшебник, – сказал он, разглядывая своего странного нового знакомого, – но в красоте он знал толк.

— Он во многом знал толк, – веско ответила ящерица, соскочив с его колен на землю.

— А зачем он тебя сделал?

— Для многого... – существо с явным наслаждением растянулось на теплом песке. – Я должен следить за тем, чтобы всё было в порядке.

— Что «всё»?

— Потом объясню.

— Это ты для этого меня спрашивал, что было в последнее время?

— Да.

— Ну и как? Всё в порядке? – улыбнулся Фара.

— Не совсем, – ответило существо.

— А что не в порядке?

— Многое... Но сейчас лучше тебе этого не рассказывать. Не поймешь, не поверишь...

— Что я, дурак, что ли?

— Не обижайся. Никто бы не поверил на твоем месте. Пусть пройдет какое-то время.

— Значит, мы еще встретимся?

— Конечно. Может, я даже переселюсь в твою деревню ненадолго.

— Здорово... Но мы скоро переезжаем.

— Посмотрим...

Какое-то время Фара молчал, глядя на пестрящий цветами противоположный берег и его мрачно-зеленое волнистое отражение. Ящерица молчала тоже. Первым заговорил Фара:

— Ты должен рассказать, что плохого происходит. Нам угрожают волшебницы, да?

— Пока нет, – коротко ответило существо.

— Значит, все-таки волшебницы... Вот старые ведьмы! – Фара стукнул кулаком по камню. – Но ведь надо предупредить Гудвина, да?

— Не торопись... Источник опасности не в них.

— А в ком?

Ящерица не отвечала. Несколько секунд Фара выжидательно глядел на нее, потом снова уставился на перевернутые искривленные силуэты деревьев. Наконец ящерица заговорила:

— Как ты думаешь, почему злые и добрые волшебницы уже полтысячелетия мирно живут по соседству друг с другом?

— Не знаю, – сказал Фара неуверенно, – вроде как они... ну... привыкли друг к другу и думают, что так и надо?

Существо тихо засмеялось.

— Что они думают, я не знаю. Но что «так и надо» – это совершенно верно.

— Как это верно? Добрые волшебницы терпят злых...

— Если бы они их не терпели, было бы гораздо хуже.

— Это ты о войне? Ну да, об этом я не подумал... Если добрые волшебницы объявят войну злым и проиграют, будет плохо. Хуже, чем было.

— Это так, – печально сказало существо. – Но дело не только в этом. Если добрые волшебницы объявят войну злым и выиграют, тоже будет плохо.

— Почему? Ну война – это плохо, да. Но ведь война ненадолго, а победа навечно. Неужели оно того не стоит? Так почему, а? Ну что ты молчишь?

— Пытаюсь придумать, как тебе это объяснить, – чешуйчатая шкура существа стала дымчато-серой с темно-красными точками, которые вспыхивали и гасли там и сям. – Победа не может быть вечной. Тот, кто победил, рано или поздно проиграет.

— Так что же ради этого, от победы отказываться?

— Да. От некоторых побед лучше отказаться.

— Не нравится мне это, – сонно сказал Фара.

— Это никому не нравится. Но так устроен мир. Ни добро, ни зло не может победить надолго. Это как маятник, который не может висеть косо – он либо неподвижен, либо качается, и чем дальше он отклонится в одну сторону, тем сильнее будет отклонение в другую.

— Не знаю, как кому, а мне это не нравится... – Фара представил себе маятник, качающийся между злом и добром, и ему стало страшновато. – Ну а сейчас все-таки что нам грозит?

— Я не знаю.

— Ну и зачем ты тогда пугаешь зря?

— Я не пугаю зря, – терпеливо сказало существо. – Я должен узнать больше, чтобы сказать точно. Но мне уже сейчас видно, что вы идете по неправильному пути.

— Мы... качнули маятник?

— Вероятно, да.

В голове у Фары даже не вереницей, а целой танцующей праздничной толпой пронеслись новости последних лет. Всё, что рассказывал Бет о благодеяниях, оказанных народу новым правителем, и о тех, которые он наверняка еще окажет. О надежде на будущее, которой люди ничейных земель не видели уже долгие годы и которая пришла вместе с Гудвином, о теперь уже привычных, а несколько лет назад казавшихся невероятными доказательствах того, то жизнь может стать лучше, о новых и новых видимых, ощутимых признаках процветания. Отклонение маятника. Неправильный путь.

— Этого не может быть! Жизнь должна становиться лучше. Нельзя всё время оставлять всё как есть. Когда что-то становится лучше, это... это хорошо, а не плохо, только потому, что ты боишься, что потом когда-нибудь снова будет плохо!

— Не так быстро, – торопливо сказало существо, в то время как замельтешившие на его спине желтые и красные полоски медленно остановились и расплылись. – Это не такой простой вопрос, чтобы отвечать на него второпях и второпях выслушивать ответ.

— Хорошо. Я не тороплюсь, – кивнул Фара, сам удивляясь своему спокойствию.

— Между добром и злом всегда есть граница, спутать их нельзя. Но эта граница только кажется вечной и неизменной. То, что сейчас кажется ужасным, тысячу лет назад, возможно, казалось обыкновенным, а то, что сейчас кажется обыкновенным, – казалось истинным добром. Пройдет еще тысяча лет, и граница снова сдвинется.

— И то, что сейчас кажется обыкновенным, станет ужасным, а прекрасное – обыкновенным?

— Может быть. Если она будет двигаться в том же направлении.

Фара нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Теперь они молчали долго. Фара машинально гладил ящерицу по чешуйчатому хребту, та медленно перекрашивалась из зеленого цвета в серый и обратно, и говорить, в общем-то, было нечего. Они оба никуда не торопились.


	2. Chapter 2

Высокая узкая дверь, выложенная зелеными треугольными плиточками разных оттенков, из-за чего ее поверхность казалось неровной, бесшумно открылась, выпустив на дорогу, вымощенную желтым кирпичом, мрачного молодого человека в надвинутой на глаза модной шляпе. Обернувшись назад, на поддельную остроугольность захлопнувшейся за ним двери, он криво улыбнулся. Во-первых, потому, что даже здесь, где каждый мог, проведя рукой по столь очевидным граням облицовки, убедиться, что на самом деле она была совершенно плоская, – даже здесь создатели города мечты не обошлись без того, чтобы втюрить в проект какую-нибудь фальшивку, чистую видимость. Во-вторых, потому что сверкающие на солнце изумруды, выстроившиеся двумя строчками вдоль рамы, тоже, скорее всего, настоящими не были. В-третьих, потому что в оставшемся за дверью городе масштабы подделки становились просто космическими. В-четвертых, потому что наконец-то можно было снять очки и не притворяться идиотом.

О нет, теперь он не был идиотом.

Улыбаясь собственному знанию, ставившему его выше многих в этом городе – в том числе выше тех, кто, как и он, знал цену сокровищам новой столицы, но, в отличие от него, считал этот вечный обман оправданным, – Фара быстро шел по старой дороге на юг, в сторону башни.

На этот раз никаких документов он не нес. Дежуривший на башне часовой и так знал последние новости. Не ему должен был Фара рассказать о том, что творится в городе.

Вспомнив о новостях, Фара быстро перестал ухмыляться. Это было очень серьезно. Он знал это лучше, чем кто-либо из тех, с кем ему приходилось общаться последние несколько дней. И не с кем было поделиться тем, что он знал... Наконец-то его отпустили. Наконец-то он сможет поговорить с единственным, кто его понимал. Даже если это всего-навсего маленькая магическая тварь, домашний любимец великого человека...

Но сначала он все-таки поднялся на башню. Нельзя было навлекать на себя подозрения. Сейчас, когда все только и делали, что искали шпионов Бастинды, это было не просто частью привычной игры, а действительно необходимой предосторожностью. Да уж, игры кончились. И Фара не знал, печалиться этому или радоваться. Умом он понимал, что всё плохо, но почему-то ему не было грустно, наоборот, он чувствовал странное воодушевление, как будто его долго держали в заточении и только сегодня выпустили на свободу. Но, кажется, Дин – так звали часового, с которым ему пришлось поболтать сегодня, – переживал то же самое. И это было странно, ведь что могло быть общего у Фары, посвященного в величайшие тайны Волшебной страны, и этого смешного и жалкого раба одурманившей всех обманной чуждой силы?

— Какие-то новости? – спросил Дин с волнением.

— Не-а, – помотал головой Фара. – Чего-то ждут, а чего – кто их знает.

— Да, нам уж они точно не расскажут, – вздохнул часовой и добавил: – Скорее бы уже, что ли. А то только разговаривают.

— Пока эти разговоры не дойдут до Бастинды.

— Не дойдут, – отмахнулся Дин. – Никто из наших не выдаст.

— Для этого выдавать не обязательно.

— Это да. Знаешь, я недавно прочел в летописи одну историю...

Фара поморщился, но прерывать не стал. Во-первых, это было невежливо, во-вторых, портить отношения с кем бы то ни было ему пока не хотелось: кто знает, вдруг и этот долговязый чудак мог когда-нибудь оказаться ему полезен? В-третьих, прервать Дина всегда было непросто. Начиная рассказ, он становился глух ко всему.

Облокотившись на низкие перила, огораживающие площадку, Фара смотрел на раскинувшуюся перед ним панораму Зеленой страны. Не всей Зеленой страны, конечно, но лучшей точки обзора, чем верхушка этой башни – не очень высокой, но расположенной на возвышенности, – найти было бы нельзя. Особенно хорошо отсюда были видны восточные равнины, у горизонта упирающиеся в рыжие утесы Фиолетовой страны.

— Замаскированная у нас страна, – рассеянно сказал Фара, рассматривая теряющиеся среди листвы садов и рощ зеленые крыши домов.

— Что? – Дин, как раз дошедший до кульминации своей душераздирающей истории о каком-то древнем шпионе, сбился и посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и Фара, пытаясь понять, с чем связаны эти слова и что они значат.

— Всё зеленое. Дома, одежда. Если летит какая-нибудь волшебница, можно спрятаться.

— А-а... Да, получается, что так, но знаешь, на самом деле зеленый цвет у нас не для этого. Это очень древняя история...

— Дин, – перебил его Фара, – ты что, знаешь всю ерунду, которая случалась в древние времена, всё-всё?

— Не всё, – Дин смутился. – Я что, слишком много воображаю, да?

— Да нет, – засмеялся Фара, – я не об этом. Просто интересно, слышал ли ты что-нибудь... как бы это сказать, чтобы понятнее было... о разноцветной ящерице?

— Что? – странно было смотреть, как солдат, несколько секунд назад – после вопроса о «знании всей ерунды» – ставший красным как помидор, сейчас резко побледнел. – О чём?

— О разноцветной ящерице, – повторил Фара. Он сам не знал, что заставило его заговорить о существе без названия с малознакомым человеком, но сейчас реакция Дина заинтересовала его не на шутку, и он решил во что бы то ни стало добиться подробного ответа. – Многоцветной и меняющей цвета. Говорящей.

— Да-да, я понял... А ты-то откуда об этом знаешь?

— Да так, сказку одну слышал, – выкрутился Фара.

— Сказку... Надо же... Значит, в народе до сих пор об этом помнят, – Дин, прислонившись к перилам, что при его росте было довольно опасно, как-то потерянно посмотрел на окружающий пейзаж. – Надо же. Это ведь, наверное, очень грустная сказка.

Тут страшновато стало уже Фаре.

— Ну не такая уж грустная, – сказал он. – Вроде в конце концов всё хорошо кончилось. В том варианте, что я слышал, по крайней мере.

— Вот оно как, – вздохнул Дин. – В летописях хорошего конца не было.

— А чем кончилось в летописях?

— Ну... убили его.

— Кого?

— Человека этого. Утопили в Большой реке.

Фара понял, что так он многого не добьется, и сменил тактику:

— А почитать дашь?

— Летопись?

— Ага.

— Дам, конечно.

— Ну, заранее спасибо тогда.

— Да не за что. Мне же не трудно. Лишь бы ты потом сам не обиделся.

— За что?

— За то, что история слишком уж мрачная.

— Ерунда...

— Ну так-то ерунда, а как подумаешь, что это на самом деле было всё... Мне одно время даже кошмары снились. Про то, как меня привязывают к дереву во время наводнения.

— А... а его именно так утопили?

— Ага. Этот остров теперь проклятым считается.

Фара тряхнул головой, будто это могло отогнать нехорошие мысли. Но гораздо лучше их могли бы отогнать несколько слов, сказанных предметом этого странного разговора. Так что Фара заторопился.

— Ладно, пойду я. Некогда. И тебя отвлекать не буду.

— Да, конечно. – Дин бросил на небо сосредоточенный взгляд, будто надеясь именно сейчас увидеть там какую-нибудь летающую угрозу. – Пока, Фара.

— Пока.

На нижней площадке Фара услышал спокойный голос существа раньше, чем заметил его на изгибе перил. За все эти годы так и не научился различать мерцающую серую живую тень среди других теней.

— Здравствуй, Фарамант, – сказала ящерица, прыгая ему на плечо. – Что случилось?

— А ты уже знаешь, что что-то случилось? – выйдя из башни на свет, Фара насмешливо посмотрел на удобно устроившееся рядом с его лицом существо.

— Конечно.

— Случилось, это да. – Фара пошел дальше, направляясь в сторону реки. – Гудвин решил напасть на Фиолетовую страну. Ну, точнее, напасть на Бастинду и освободить Фиолетовую страну.

— Это ужасно! – воскликнуло существо, став желто-зеленым. – Нельзя позволять ему делать это.

— Нельзя-то нельзя, но кто же будет с ним спорить? Не его прихлебатели, не простой народ... И не я, никому не интересный младший брат придворного. Все, наоборот, выражают нечеловеческий энтузиазм. И даже я, потому что куда ж мне еще деваться?

— Это ужасно, – повторила ящерица, на этот раз тихо и грустно. Так, что Фаре стало страшно за судьбу мира.

— А что именно ужасно? – сообразил он спросить наконец. – Гудвин проиграет?

— Если он проиграет – это самый лучший вариант. Равновесие либо не успеет нарушиться, либо нарушится в сторону зла: ведь погибнет множество людей. Значит, впоследствии эта война сработает на добро. Но что если он победит? Бастинда – сильная злая волшебница. Не могу представить, что объявится ей на замену, если она погибнет или покинет страну.

— Да не победит он, – махнул рукой Фара. – Мы же знаем, он просто шарлатан. А Бастинда настоящая волшебница. Как только он решился на такое? Совсем одурел от собственной наглости...

— Кто знает, – вздохнуло существо. – Возможно, ему и есть на что рассчитывать.

— Ну если уж ты не знаешь, то конечно, – засмеялся Фара и, подхватив ящерицу на руки, заглянул ей в глаза: – Слушай, дружок, а теперь скажи, что мне делать. Это твой звездный час. Да и мой тоже, собственно. В какую сторону повернуть судьбу страны, а?

— Это не смешно, – недовольно сказало существо, болтая лапками и хвостами в воздухе. – Для многих это будет последний час. Может, и для тебя тоже. Ты ведь примешь участие в войне?

— Если надо, то приму. Меня возьмут, не беспокойся.

— Если бы я знал, надо или нет, – существу наконец удалось высвободиться из пальцев Фары, и оно, взбежав по рукаву, вернулось на свое законное место на плече. – Я не умею предвидеть будущее, ты же знаешь.

— Большое упущение...

— Если бы я мог слишком много, я бы не мог жить так долго. Я только и умею, что разговаривать с людьми, да и то не со всеми, и объяснять им, что они должны предотвращать.

— Да знаю я... Слушай, а куда мы, собственно, идем? На наш берег?

— Куда хочешь, – дало существо привычный ответ на привычный вопрос: у реки разговаривать почему-то всегда было интереснее, чем в городе. Но для Фары это прозвучало не так, как всегда. Стоило появиться перед его мысленным взором знакомому с детства песчаному пятачку – пять шагов в длину и еще меньше в ширину, – как вспомнилось и нервное лицо Дина и его слова.

«Этот остров теперь проклятым считается».

Удивляясь собственной забывчивости – ведь именно об этой летописной истории он хотел спросить ящерицу в первую очередь, – Фара сказал с напускным равнодушием:

— Надеюсь, это не мой островок назвали проклятым?

Он ожидал более эмоциональной реакции. Но существо только посмотрело на него долгим немигающим взглядом, а потом ответило:

— Насколько я знаю, у твоего островка нет названия. Но точно сказать не могу.

— Да я пошутил. Ну а так все-таки... Тебе знакомо это название.

— Да, – ответила ящерица бесстрастно.

— Ты знал человека, которого там убили?

— Да.

Фара мучительно пытался придумать следующий вопрос, но ничего не получалось. Он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно он хотел выяснить. Так что первым заговорило существо:

— Это были жестокие времена. Маятник сдвинулся далеко за это время. Тебе трудно было бы понять людей того времени, а им было бы трудно понять тебя. Не забивай себе голову старыми сказками, Фарамант. Она тебе понадобится, чтобы разобраться с настоящим.

— Я думал, как мне разобраться с настоящим, – сказал Фара угрюмо. – Что-то ничего не вышло. Я надеялся, ты что-нибудь посоветуешь.

— Хорошо, я подумаю, – сдержанно ответило существо. Дальнейший путь они провели в молчании.

Плюхнувшись на знакомый камень в тени знакомой ракиты, Фара посадил ящерицу себе на колени и снова спросил:

— Так все-таки что мне делать, безымянное? Через несколько дней начнется война. Что мне делать, чтобы остановить ее?

— Я не знаю, – отозвалось «безымянное». – Не знаю, не знаю, не знаю. Я здесь не для того, чтобы думать. Я не умею открывать новые пути, я могу только говорить, куда ведут уже открытые. Пойми меня, Фарамант, – тут Фаре показалось, что в прозрачных глазах существа блеснули слёзы, – я отвечаю за всю страну уже много веков, и всё это время я не могу нести эту ответственность...

— Мой славный, не надо огорчаться, – сказал Фара растерянно, и тут же решительно добавил: – За тебя буду думать я! Ведь для этого я избран, правда?

Существо, ничего не ответив, вздохнуло и свернулось в клубочек, положив голову на руку Фараманта. Синие и желтые точки вспыхивали и гасли на его темных боках.

— Послушай, – сказал Фара после минуты сосредоточенного раздумья. – Ты говоришь, что ты лучше всего умеешь объяснять людям, чего они не должны делать.

— Именно, – подтвердило существо.

— Тогда почему ты не попробуешь объяснить это Гудвину? Он ведь явно не обычный человек, то есть он тебя услышит. А если он разгневается, ты всегда сможешь убежать и спрятаться.

— Не выйдет, – уныло сказала ящерица. – Он не из нашей страны. На него мои уговоры не действуют.

— Почему?

— Так уж я устроен. И волшебницы тоже не из нашей страны, поэтому я не могу их предупредить. А среди их окружения подходящих людей нет. Здесь тоже только ты нашелся.

— Значит, не получится... Но должен же быть хоть какой-нибудь выход! Ну неужели во все времена не было ничего похожего? Вспомни, хвостики, просто вспомни, это ведь ты умеешь...

— Если бы я помнил что-нибудь, что тебе подходило бы...

— Экий ты несуразный, – сказал Фара. Существо не обиделось. Во всяком случаю, по нему не видно было, чтобы оно обиделось. – Столько лет прожить и ничего полезного не запомнить. Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю, будь спокоен, разноцветный.

Но ящерица, кажется, и так была спокойна как ящерица. А вот Фару охватило какое-то странное беспокойство. Как будто на кону было что-то очень важное – даже более важное, чем сохранение великого равновесия и судьба Волшебной страны.

— Послушай, – вдруг сказал он странным срывающимся голосом. – Ведь всё это зависит только от Гудвина, да? Если он ничего не будет делать, равновесие будет сохранено?

— Разумеется, – кивнуло существо.

— А если его вообще не станет? Это сильно качнет маятник?

— Я думаю, нет. Он делал добро, кто-то сделает зло. Всё останется в норме.

— Тогда вот что, зверюшка. Я запишусь в армию. Мне дадут оружие. Я буду недалеко от него, я ведь не простолюдин... Мне должна представиться возможность. Я ею воспользуюсь. Как ты на это смотришь?

Существо не отвечало. Но Фара был готов ждать ответа сколь угодно долго.

— Это опасно для тебя, – сказало оно наконец, и узкие желтые полосы нервно пробежали вдоль его тела. – Никто не будет знать, что ты сделал это во благо страны. Тебя будут считать ужаснейшим преступником. Твои друзья и родные отвернутся от тебя. Возможно, ты погибнешь.

— Как человек на острове?

— Да.

— Я на это готов, – пожал плечами Фара.

— Тогда не теряй времени, – так же просто ответило существо.

— Только можно попросить тебя об одной вещи... Можно я с тобой пойду? Ты же невидимый.

— Разумеется, – кивнуло существо. – Но ты же понимаешь, что помощи от меня не будет.

— Конечно, – Фара улыбнулся. – Ты ведь всего-навсего непонятная ящерообразная зверюшка. Просто мне с тобой будет... не так одиноко, что ли.

— Понимаю, Фарамант. И прости меня, ладно?

— Ну что ты, чубчик. Ты же не виноват, что я избранный...

Вечером того же дня Фара шел по коридору Изумрудного дворца, ощущая, как оружие неприятно хлопает по ногам, и слушал трепотню существа-без-названия, которое теперь еще сильнее стало похоже на обычную зеленую ящерку. Из всего, что он чувствовал, сознание собственной избранности занимало одно из последних мест. А что было на первом, он никак не мог понять.

— Вот все-таки я не понимаю, – прервал он ящерицу, – ты ведь не знаешь, что будет от чего-то.

— Я могу только предполагать, – согласилось существо. – Но знать детали не нужно. Достаточно понимать, где добро, а где зло.

— Но ты защищаешь добро, ведь так?

— Я защищаю равновесие. Это самый надежный способ предотвращать зло.

— Равновесие, равновесие... – раздраженно прошептал Фара. – А добро кто будет защищать?

— Зачем защищать добро, если лучше предотвращать зло?

— Затем, что оно добро! – в полный голос сказал Фара. Проходившая мимо служанка удивленно посмотрела на него, но вопросов задавать не стала.

— Добро – это всего-навсего временное отклонение. Оно так же ненормально, как зло. Я думал, ты давно это понял.

— Но я не могу это понять, двухвостый. Когда мне кто-то делает добро, я не думаю о том, что он не должен был этого делать, потому что это ненормально. Я просто... благодарность чувствую. Понимаешь ты это?

— Понимаю. Я тоже кое-что понимаю, хотя я не человек, а всего-навсего магическая тварь.

— Хватит прибедняться...

— Твое добро завтра приведет к войне. Как любое добро.

— Но ведь так не должно быть... Почему тогда люди думают, что добро – это хорошо?

— Они не знают, что на самом деле это плохо, – попыталось объяснить существо, но Фара его уже не слушал. Застыв на месте, он смотрел в один из дальних концов коридора. Не тот, откуда должен был прийти Бет. Противоположный. Ящерица, вытянув шею, глянула туда же. – Фарамант, если он дойдет сюда, это будет идеально подходящий момент.

— Знаю, – буркнул Фара. – Не беспокойся, в последний момент не соскочу.

Это действительно было невероятное везение. Во-первых, потому что Гудвин вообще редко выходил из тронного зала. Во-вторых, потому что Фара во дворце бывал редко. В-третьих, потому что дворец был огромен и находящиеся в нём люди совсем не обязательно встречались, тем более в каком-то не первостепенном коридоре. Вот и получается, что за всю свою жизнь Фара видел правителя всего несколько раз, да и то издали – и именно сегодня ему представился шанс подойти поближе. В-четвертых, наконец, потому, что рядом с Гудвином шел только какой-то пожилой придворный, который вряд ли смог бы его защитить. Будь там кто-то помоложе, всё могло кончиться неудачей. Шаги, шаги, чужие неспешные шаги... Будь там кто помоложе, он бы жизни не пожалел, чтобы спасти Гудвина, так же, как он, Фарамант, сейчас готов жизни не пожалеть, лишь бы его убить. И стали бы они тогда убивать друг друга, оба во имя добра. Хотя нет, один во имя добра, другой во имя равновесия. Шаги по далекому зеленому полу. Равновесие выше добра, не каждый может это понять, но оно выше. Шаги. Никто другой не поймет этого, ни один человек. Потому, наверное, что человек и не может это понять сам. Шаги, шаги, шаги. Кто дойдет до того, чтобы убивать человека, лишь бы не дать ему продолжать делать добро?

Зеленый мрамор под ногами.

Рука, уже сжавшая рукоятку кинжала, вдруг ослабела. Не дожидаясь, пока Гудвин поравняется с ним, Фара спрыгнул с подоконника и побежал прочь. Ящерица еле успела за ним угнаться.

— Что ты наделал? – прошипела она, с усилием вскарабкиваясь ему на плечо. – Он теперь будет относиться к тебе с подозрением.

— Наплевать.

— Ты не сможешь застичь его врасплох.

— Я не собираюсь заставать его врасплох! – Фара остановился и осмотрелся по сторонам. Вроде достаточно безлюдное местечко, чтобы говорить с невидимками. – Ищи другого избранного, если хочешь. Я в эти игры больше не играю.

— Как ты можешь? – изумленно захлопало глазами существо. – Ты же только что говорил, что не соскочишь.

— Правильно. Я не соскочу. Соскакивай лучше ты. Хватит ездить на мне верхом!

— Нет, я, конечно, соскочу, – ящерица спрыгнула на пол, ловко приземлившись на все четыре лапы и, кажется, даже на хвосты. – Но что ты собираешься делать дальше? Надо ведь предотвратить войну...

— Ничего я не буду предотвращать. Пусть всё идет как идет.

— А равновесие...

— К чёрту равновесие! Хватит мельтешить своими полосками. Всё равно здесь они не работают. Не работают, понимаешь? Ты не убеждаешь, ты зачаровываешь. Своим цветом. А здесь ты просто зеленый. Как ящерица. Противная глупая злая ящерица.

— Но разве ты сам не понимаешь...

— Ты даже не отрицаешь этого, – вздохнул Фара. – Значит, это правда. Ты всё это время не разговаривал со мной по-настоящему... Ты приказывал, а я выполнял.

— Потише, Фарамант. Это дворец Гудвина, а не пляж.

— Тебе-то уж, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы это был пляж...

— Фара, я делал это не ради себя и не ради того, чтобы тебе навредить. Я защищаю равновесие...

— Да зло ты защищаешь! – рявкнул Фара. – Зло, зло, зло! Можешь называть его как угодно. В общем, больше я тебя не слушаю, – добавил он и зашагал по коридору, не глядя в сторону семенившей за ним ящерицы. – И не говорю с тобой.

После второго поворота он налетел на Бета, шедшего ему навстречу с очень озабоченным видом.

— С кем ты тут ругаешься, как на базаре? – спросил он не столько строго, сколько нервно. – Пошли со мной сейчас же. Приведи себя в порядок, ты лохматый, как дикобраз.

— Да куда ты меня тащишь? – пробормотал Фара. Ему доставляло настоящие мучения одновременно слушать нотации Бета и прислушиваться, вопреки обещанию, к стенаниям магического существа, продолжающего бежать за ним, что-то доказывать и переливаться при этом всеми цветами радуги, никому, впрочем, не видными.

— Представлю тебя Гудвину, – буркнул Бет. – Он недавно спрашивал меня о моих родственниках, а сегодня спросил, что это за молодой лохматый похожий на меня придурок с кинжалом носится по дворцу как угорелый?

— Он так и сказал «лохматый придурок»? – уточнил Фара.

— Еще одна возможность! – вопила тварь. – Не упусти ее, умоляю! Судьба мира в твоих руках...

— Плевал я на судьбу мира... – огрызнулся Фара.

— Какая еще судьба мира? Ты и правда сбрендил, что ли? Ладно, можешь сходить с ума сколько угодно, только не на глазах у Гудвина Великого...

Выдернув Фару из коридора, он установил его на расстоянии трех шагов от Гудвина, смотревшего на братьев со снисходительным любопытством.

— Вот это и есть мой младший брат, – сказал Бет своим привычным для всех, кроме Фары, вежливым голосом. – Фарамант, если вы помните.

— И если я не помню, тоже Фарамант, – кивнул Гудвин. – Так и думал, что это ты. А чего ты так напугался-то?

— Отвечай, Фара, – Бет легонько хлопнул брата по спине. – Что это тебе снова вздумалось?

— Здра... вствуйте, – выдавил из себя Фарамант, с трудом оторвав взгляд от лица правителя и скосив глаза туда, откуда уже давно не доносилось воплей о подходящем моменте. Но ящерицы поблизости уже не было. Или она и для него теперь стала невидимой?

— Ладно, не буду никого мучить нескромными вопросами, – сказал Гудвин. – Ты, я вижу, тоже решил воевать пойти?

Фара кивнул. Отвечать на этот вопрос вслух сейчас он не мог.

Гудвин помрачнел.

— Я за него не боюсь, – сказал Бет. – Он на самом деле, так сказать, боевой парень. Да вы сами видели.

— Может быть, может быть... Ладно, Фарамант, а кроме войны – она ведь будет недолгой, я надеюсь, – чем ты собираешься заниматься в жизни? Уже решил или пока на распутье?

И Фара, который до сих пор пребывал в состоянии «Куда бы мне отсюда деться», понял, что сейчас у него есть ответ.

— Уже решил, – сказал он, прямо глядя в глаза Гудвину. – Я бы хотел заниматься очками.

— Что?

— Зелеными очками. Я бы хотел следить за тем, чтобы в городе все их носили.

— Вот как... – Гудвин почему-то снова нахмурился. – Для тебя это важно?

— Да. Очень.

— Почему?

— Потому что это опасно, когда их снимают. Очень. Более опасно, чем можно подумать.

— А ты их что, снимал, что ли? – прервал его Гудвин.

— Ну снимал, конечно, – удивленно сказал Фара. – Я же не всё время в городе. Наружу тоже выхожу.

— Понятно, – улыбнулся правитель. – Значит, хочешь заведовать очками... А чего ждать-то, собственно? Можно назначить тебя на должность прямо сейчас. Не смотрителем, конечно, для начала будешь заниматься выдачей очков на южных воротах, там как раз человек увольняться собирался... Только не думай, что это обязательно. Если такое занятие тебе не нравится, можешь подождать несколько лет, и, когда ты будешь считаться солидным человеком, начнешь заведовать всей службой сразу.

— Н-нет, – сказал Фарамант. – Я лучше начну сейчас, с выдачи.

— Хорошее решение, – кивнул Гудвин. – Как только всё снова войдет в свою колею, можешь приступать к работе.

Бет что-то еще говорил правителю, но Фара уже не прислушивался. Снова почувствовал себя на грешной земле он только тогда, когда Гудвин был уже далеко. Когда услышал подкрепленное энергичным встряхиванием шипение Бета:

— Что за чушь ты нёс? Фара, у тебя что, бред от перегрева на солнце? Какие очки? Какие ворота? Ты мальчик из приличной семьи, что скажут обо мне люди, если ты будешь сидеть у входа, как какой-нибудь придурок, и только снимать и надевать очки чёрт знает с кого? Зачем ты так нас позоришь?

Фара только непонимающе смотрел на брата. А тот продолжал:

— Нечего сказать, в Изумрудном городе появился городской дурачок... Бегает по дворцу и бормочет Гудвину что-то про опасность снятия очков... А потом, забыв семью, забыв свои права и обязанности, по великой милости Гудвина устраивается дурацким сторожем на городские ворота и начинает цеплять очки на других. Да что ты вообще знаешь о зеленых очках! «Опасность»... Что ты знаешь об опасностях!

— Знаю... Знаю, знаю, знаю... – Больше он ничего не сказал, потому что нельзя было признаться в том, что с ним случилось, и еще потому, что выговорить еще хоть слово не получалось. Слушать Бета он мог бы еще долго, и Бет мог бы еще долго говорить, ничего не замечая, но стоило Фаре попытаться что-то сказать самому, как от слез тут же перехватило дыхание, и, будто натолкнувшись с размаху на ощущение непоправимой потери, новый Страж ворот по-детски заревел, уткнувшись лицом в ближайшую стену. А Бет, несколько секунд смотревший на эту не укладывающуюся ни в какие рамки картину – Фара, наглец Фара, хулиган Фара, считающий себя выше всего и всех Фара, плачет на глазах своего вечного врага...

— Да хватит уже... – сказал Бет. – Ну хватит. Что ты так, братишка? Всё ж хорошо на самом деле. Всё хорошо...


	3. Chapter 3

Твари без названия так и не удалось снова восстановить свой авторитет в глазах Фараманта. По печальной иронии судьбы, мрачная философия магического существа как нельзя лучше описывала отношение к нему самому. Маятник, долго державшийся в состоянии безграничного доверия и симпатии, не задержался на нейтральной точке ни на секунду. Теперь разноцветная ящерица была для Фары самым ужасным чудовищем.

И сколько она ни заявлялась в его каморку у городских ворот, пытаясь доказать, что не так уж велики ее преступления, – Фарамант не собирался прислушиваться к этим уверениям. Для него отныне и навеки всё было ясно.

К сожалению, эпизод древней истории, о котором рассказывал Дин, так и остался для Фараманта неизвестным. В ближайшие дни после разговора и часовому, и самому Фаре было не до летописей, потом тоже не довелось вспомнить о «грустной сказке» в подходящий момент. А потом, где-то через полгода после войны, Дин первый подошел к Фараманту и сказал смущенно:

— Помнишь, ты просил найти книгу, в которой рассказывалось о разноцветной твари?

— Да-да, – оживился Фара. – Ты ее принес?

— Видишь ли... Я не могу ее найти. Как сквозь землю провалилась. Уже неделю ищу – не находится.

— Жаль, – только и смог сказать Фарамант. В голове у него при этом крутились картины уничтожения драгоценных свитков зловредной ящерицей.

— Жалко ужасно, да. Только ты не говори никому, ладно? А то, если выяснится, что это я ее потерял, мне перестанут разрешать их читать. Хотя у меня и так скоро времени на чтение не останется...

— Не скажу, конечно, – рассеянно ответил Фарамант.

— Да и потом, сейчас я сам не уверен, что она была. Может, я это в каком-то другом месте читал или слышал. Это ведь уже давно было. У меня так бывает: думаю, что что-то написано в одной книге, а оно написано в другой. И помню я ее почему-то так плохо, ускользает всё время. А ведь когда-то она меня потрясла, этого я не забыл! А у тебя так бывает, Фара?

Страж ворот медленно покачал головой. У него так не бывало, даже когда он находился под воздействием ящерных чар, но сейчас этот вопрос его совершенно не интересовал. Он и так был уверен, что грустная история о ящерице и утопленнике была именно там, где ее искал Дин. Было кому убрать ее оттуда — оттуда и из памяти Дина. Кому-то очень заинтересованному.

И этого кого-то он видел чуть ли не каждый день. Чаще всего существо, как уже было сказано, заявлялось на его рабочее место, но иногда оно подбегало к нему на улице или обнаруживалось в комнате. Иногда – что было страшнее всего – заставало его где-нибудь в деревне или у реки, заставляя зажмуриваться, лихорадочно искать по карманам запасную пару очков и давать зарок никогда больше не покидать пределов города. Снова и снова, стоило только на мгновение отвлечься и забыть об угрозе, оно с неприятной неожиданностью выскакивало из ниоткуда, вежливо здоровалось и заводило свою вечную речь в доказательство собственной невиновности. Речь, не вызывавшую ничего, кроме желания запустить в настырное маленькое чудовище чем-нибудь тяжелым. Да он это и делал несколько раз – но всегда промахивался. Видно, защита от подобных случаев была одной из волшебных способностей твари.

Потом она начала появляться реже. То ли поняла бессмысленность своих попыток, то ли решила дать Фаре передышку, чтобы возникнуть снова, когда он будет не настолько готов к обороне.

— Я признаю, что не прав, – сказало существо во время одного из последних появлений. В тот раз оно сидело на шкафу в служебной каморке Стража, мигая белыми и красными кругами, которыми некому было полюбоваться. – Гудвин оказался умнее, чем мы думали. Он сам постиг суть равновесия...

— Какое еще равновесие... – буркнул себе под нос Фарамант, не переставая ставить галочки в инвентарном списке. – Нет никакого равновесия...

— Он перестал пытаться быть добрым правителем, – начало объяснять существо, обрадованное тем, что Фарамант вообще что-то ответил. – Взял титул «Ужасный». Народ теперь будет его бояться... Это не зло в чистом виде, но и не добро. Это попытка сохранить равновесие. Так он может продержаться очень долго. Гораздо дольше, чем если бы он продолжал играть в добро.

— Добро – это не игра, – недовольно сказал Фара, подняв голову и тут же снова уставившись в свои бумаги, как только его взгляд встретился с тускло-голубыми глазами ящерицы. – И не говори мне о добре. Ты даже не знаешь, что это такое.

— Я-то знаю, – вздохнуло существо. – Я знаю так много, что хотел бы знать меньше. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что действительность доказывает мою правоту?

— Правоту? – взорвался Фарамант. – Ты собирался его убить!

— Тише, тише, тебя могут услышать... В отличие от меня. Так вот, жизнь показывает, что наши действия и планы были ошибочными, – но только действия, не сами идеи. Я ведь говорил, что проиграть войну – это не так уж плохо. Он проиграл войну, и всё не так уж плохо. С этим ты согласен?

— Не собираюсь я тебя слушать, – холодно сказал Страж. – И, пожалуйста, покинь помещение. Если хочешь пройти в город, могу выдать тебе очки. Больше я ничего не могу для тебя сделать.

— Мне не нужны очки, Фарамант. Я предпочитаю видеть жизнь такой, какая она есть. Многоцветной и печальной... Это очень печально, что мой друг из живого человека превратился в машину, защищающую добро.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я был машиной, защищающей равновесие?

— Ты не был машиной, Фарамант. Ты был человеком. Добрым человеком. Умным. Готовым говорить с любым, даже с ничтожной ящерицей...

— С ничтожной я и сейчас готов, – сказал Фарамант, вставая и раскладывая папки по ящикам. – Но говорить с чудовищами, созданными злыми волшебниками, я как-то не готов. Извини.

Он вышел из кабинета и, закрыв его на ключ, пошел по вечернему городу. Колдовская изумрудная зелень затопляла улицы до крыш. Идущие навстречу люди улыбались. И он в очередной раз выкинул из головы черные мысли.

Он знал, что прав.

И когда, много лет спустя, – к тому времени разноцветного существа не было видно так давно, что Фарамант предпочитал воображать, будто оно уже прекратило свое существование, – он узнал, что одна из злых волшебниц, владеющих окраинными странами Волшебной страны, мертва, то мысль о нарушенном равновесии, залогом которого эта ящерица считала существование равного числа добрых и злых волшебниц, не заставила его обеспокоиться. Всё это были старые, никому не нужные враки. Ничто не омрачало его радость и тогда, когда убили вторую ведьму. Когда Гудвин улетел, напоследок посадив на трон Изумрудного города соломенное чучело, – это было удивительно, но удивлять для Гудвина было делом обычным, а вот мысль о том, как это может сказаться на великом равновесии, в голову Фараманту не пришла вообще. Вспоминать о ящерице заставляли только все более и более частые случаи отказа от очков. Ему было больно за память о Гудвине, и именно заветами Великого и Ужасного он объяснял свою верность зеленым очкам, но первым чувством при виде кажущихся странно голыми лиц на улицах Изумрудного города было не возмущение от святотатства, а страх. И всё чаще и чаще ему казалось, что мелькает где-то на краю поля зрения переливающаяся разными цветами юркая точка...

Известие о новой войне потрясло его больше, чем кого бы то ни было в городе. Не потому, что он не ждал ничего плохого, – потому, что плохого он ждал от самого города, а вовсе не от далекой Голубой страны. А это нападение казалось непредсказуемым, как стихийное бедствие, и вызывало такой же ужас. Тут-то запоздалые сомнения настигли его наконец, придя не по очереди, а целой бандой, и каждое било достаточно больно. Минус одна ведьма... Минус вторая... Минус не то чтобы злой, но определенно грозный Гудвин...

Отклонение маятника. Неправильный путь.

Нет, Фарамант не мог бы поверить, что ящерица была права, что на место старых, уже знакомых проблем, стоит от них избавиться, тут же приходят новые, еще более страшные. Он думал о другом. Существо многократно утверждало, что чуть ли не во всей Зеленой стране только один человек способен его слышать. Даже если это было так – существовали и другие страны. Он привык думать, что под угрозой только столица. Но что мешало ящерице пробраться в Голубую страну, найти там подходящего человека и послать его брать Изумрудный город штурмом? Фанатик равновесия не мог бы найти лучшего средства от грядущей темной неизвестности, чем спланированная им самим маленькая победоносная война...

Фарамант никому не признался бы в этом, но тот, кого все считали главным врагом, был ему даже симпатичен – как товарищ по несчастью, как еще одна замороченная разноцветным жертва. А вот ящерицу он, кажется, не ненавидел так сильно даже тогда, когда она гонялась за ним в первые дни службы. Тогда город был спасен, никакой опасности тварь уже не представляла, просто обида от ее бессовестных манипуляций была слишком сильной. Теперь же ее планы по борьбе с избыточным добром, казалось, увенчались успехом. А он, единственный, кто знал об истинной причине всех бед, должен был на это смотреть... Нет уж, Фарамант скорее бы погиб, защищая город, чем позволил ящерице праздновать победу...

Погибнуть ему не пришлось. А когда во время какого-то не имеющего смысла вызова к самозваному правителю – не то для допроса, не то для предложения сотрудничества, этого, пожалуй, и сам узурпатор не понимал, – он спросил этого человека с некрасивым именем и дурацкими целями, видел ли тот когда-либо разноцветную ящерицу, тот только посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Нет, – ответил он после недолгой паузы. – И чертиков зеленых я тоже никогда не видел. А по вопросу есть что сказать?

Фара, подумав, что, возможно, существо и превращаться умеет («А что если филин, или клоун, или кто-нибудь еще и есть оно, только замаскированное?» – пронеслась у него в голове жуткая мысль), сказал все-таки не по вопросу:

— А кто-нибудь сказал вам, что вы должны завоевать Изумрудный город?

— Да нет, я как-то и сам смог до этого додуматься... – Узурпатор явно начинал злиться. – Ты отвечать будешь или нет, очкарик?

И очкарик отвечал, невпопад, думая о своем. Если афера Джюса не вызвана происками существа без имени, если это его личное преступление, то почему же всё так совпало? Стоило исчезнуть злым волшебницам, как явилось новое зло...

Правда, явилось оно ненадолго. Не прошло и года, как власть Джюса была свергнута. И вот тогда-то существо вернулось.

Фарамант почти не удивился, увидев его на краю стола.

— Долгонько тебя не было, – сказал он угрожающим тоном.

— Не было смысла приходить, – объяснила ящерица.

— Да и сейчас, кажется, смысла не видно.

— Я должен попросить тебя кое о чём, – существо явно проигнорировало его последнюю фразу. – Я знаю, ты не собираешься участвовать в суде над Урфином Джюсом...

— А что, я должен был участвовать? Сказать, что он не виноват, потому что ему говорила, что делать, цветная ящерица? И кто бы мне поверил?

— Я ничего ему не говорил, – сказало существо. – Но дело не в этом. Ты не обязан участвовать. Но ты хорошо знаешь Страшилу и Чарли, и ты можешь попросить их об одной маленькой вещи.

— Какой? – Фарамант прищурился, готовясь к какому-нибудь подвоху.

— Пусть девочка Элли не участвует в суде. Скажи им, что это не детское занятие и не детское зрелище.

— Зачем тебе это нужно?

— Тебе это нужнее, чем мне. Ты же защищаешь добро, а не равновесие.

— Во-первых, я пока что не вижу, почему мне это может быть нужно. Во-вторых, если это работает не на твое проклятое равновесие, а на добро, я не понимаю, зачем это может быть нужно тебе.

— Я борюсь за равновесие, но против зла. Добро порождает зло только тогда, когда оно излишне. Если я вижу избыток зла, я тоже должен его уменьшать.

— «Тоже»... Подумайте, какое благородство! «Тоже»... Ладно, допустим, я понял. Ну и как ты собираешься сокращать зло? Элли разве у тебя тоже по графе зла проходит?

— Нет, Элли добрая девочка. Но если она будет судить Урфина, она настоит на том, чтобы его оставили в живых. Она сделает это именно потому, что она добрая. А ее друзья с ней согласятся. Они, я думаю, всегда с ней соглашаются.

— И что? Где здесь зло-то?

— В том, что он останется жив.

— То есть, по-твоему, казнить его – это огромное такое добро?

— Нет. Это сокращение зла. Я долго думал после разговоров с тобой, Фарамант... Очень долго. И сейчас я не уверен в том, что ты был так уж неправ...

— Скажите пожалуйста, – фыркнул Страж.

— И мне нужно перестать на какое-то время защищать равновесие от всех видов отклонений, – продолжало существо, – и попытаться в первую очередь бороться со злом. Может быть, именно так смещается маятник.

— Послушай, чубчик, – сказал Фарамант, пригибаясь к столу и со злостью глядя на ящерицу, в то время как несоответствие между старым прозвищем и теперешними отношениями странно резануло по сердцу. – Послушай, я не думаю, что убить психа, который больше ничем нам не угрожает, – это сокращение зла. По-моему, это его умножение. Для твоего равновесия это, конечно, прекрасно, а вот мне не нужно это всё. Да хоть бы и было нужно – я не собираюсь тебя слушаться. Никогда и ни за что.

— Этот человек – чистое зло. Я знаю это. Я ведь это чувствую, Фарамант. Так же, как я почувствовал равновесие в тебе, я чувствую зло в нём. Пока он жив, он будет вредить всем, до кого дотянется. Избавиться от него значит улучшить мир.

Фарамант покачал головой.

— Имея дело с тобой, я научился только одному: твои советы до добра не доведут. Я не сделаю ничего для того, чтобы Элли не допустили на суд. Более того, я сделаю всё, чтобы ее туда допустили. Если парень останется в живых, я буду очень рад... Тем более я по-прежнему думаю, что без тебя там не обошлось.

— Думай что хочешь. Там обошлось без меня.

Фарамант только пожал плечами. Разговор был окончен.

Один раз он снова попытался выяснить, что же может представлять собой эта ящерица, которая не была ящерицей. Без особой надежды на ответ – Страшила, хоть и был признан мудрейшим человеком Волшебной страны, магическими существами никогда не интересовался, – посреди какой-то беседы с правителем он решился спросить:

— Как это называется, когда какое-то существо видит только один человек? А другие не видят, не слышат, и вообще для них его нет.

Страшила удивленно посмотрел на Стража ворот: вопрос настолько не относился к теме разговора, что дальше некуда. Но не смог не ответить – когда бы он еще блеснул таким длинным и редким словом? Приложив палец к голове, Трижды Премудрый глубокомысленно выдал по слогам:

— Гал-лю-ци-нация.

Объяснять, что на самом деле имелось в виду, Фарамант не стал. И так он уже дважды выдал свою тайну... Пока что только друзьям. Но если он будет болтать слишком много, рано или поздно его сочтут сумасшедшим. Слишком уж точно его рассказы подходили под определение Страшилы. Нет, он должен был нести свое бремя в вечном одиночестве.

И снова события неслись одно за другим... Навещало его существо или не навещало, но Фарамант не мог не примерять к происходящему знакомую схему – примерять и видеть, что она не подходила. Нередко зло вызывало добро. Но никогда добро напрямую не способствовало злу. До того момента, конечно, когда «человек-чистое-зло», в прошлый раз отпущенный с миром, снова появился на горизонте.

— Неужели чертова ящерица хоть раз угадала верно? – пробормотал Фарамант, услышав, что Железный Дровосек в плену и что в ответе за это не кто иной как Урфин Джюс.

— Лучше бы я не угадывал, – отозвался откуда-то снизу знакомый тихий голос.

— Снова ты тут, – устало сказал Страж ворот. – Надоел ты мне, братец, ох как надоел...

Но и сейчас зло восторжествовало ненадолго.

То, что случилось на следующий год, было похоже на торжество зла гораздо больше.

Смертельная желтая мгла висела над землей. И сколько люди ни пытались защититься от распыленного в воздухе яда, он всё сильнее разрушал их жизнь. Казалось бы, все его последствия уже были учтены и оплаканы, когда появился еще и холод.

В день, когда Фараманту пришлось поддеть еще одну рубашку и убедиться, что тепла от этого всё равно не заметно, существо пришло в последний раз.

На этот раз тварь не ждала его дома – она у него на глазах вползла в щель под дверью. Он даже не сразу узнал ее – цвета не мигали, а через зеленые очки и желтый туман все ящерицы казались одинаково тускло-темно-зелеными.

— Здравствуй, – сказало существо тихо, тише, чем обычно. Фарамант, как всегда, здороваться не стал.

— Зачем пожаловал? – спросил он, сдвинув привязанный у лица лист рафалоо, чтобы не мешал говорить. – Позлорадствовать, что мы все-таки достукались с нашим добром?

— Я никогда не злорадствовал, Фарамант. Тем более теперь.

— Почему «тем более»? – поинтересовался Страж.

— Здесь тоже холодно, – ответило существо невпопад.

— Да, не жарко. Но к полудню, я думаю, станет получше.

— А во дворце теплее?

— По-моему, еще холоднее. А что?

— Я умираю, Фарамант, – сказала тварь.

— Даже так? – Фарамант с любопытством покосился на нее. Да, выглядела она неважно. Даже ее этот туман достал. Еще бы, без дыхательного фильтра, без очков... – Может, тебе обзавестись листьями, как всей порядочной живности? На пункте тебя не увидят, но ты же и спереть можешь что тебе надо.

— Слишком холодно... Я хоть и магическое существо, а все-таки ящерица. Мне нужно тепло. Холодов я не переживу.

— Притворяешься, – уверенно сказал Фарамант. – Я видел вчера ящерицу. Вполне живую.

— Можешь не верить, если хочешь... – начала тварь, но, осекшись, добавила еще тише: – Поверь мне. Хотя бы раз.

— Я и так тебе достаточно верил. Два года. Хватит с тебя, дружок.

— Придумай что-нибудь, Фарамант.

— Ты о чём?

— Как мне согреться?

— Прыгни в огонь. Говорят, у некоторых магических ящериц это неплохо получается.

— Помоги мне, Фарамант...

— Отвяжись ты от меня со своими сопливыми просьбами, – Фарамант подышал на руки, чтоб согреться, и снова направил на существо строгий взгляд. – Мне нет до тебя дела. Обычных ящериц мне гораздо жальче. Если, конечно, им действительно крышка.

— Всем крышка, – сказало существо, качаясь на тонких ногах. – Сначала мне, потом другим ящерицам, потом всему живому. Будут только туман и лед... лед...

— Туман и что?

— Лед, – повторила ящерица. – Фарамант... Согрей меня... Никто другой... не сможет... Ты ведь избранный... Я могу быть только в башне... Или рядом с тобой... И если уйдешь, я не догоню...

— Чушь, – сказал Страж ворот и снова надвинул фильтр на рот, показывая, что разговор окончен. А когда он через полчаса снова посмотрел в сторону двери, там никого не было.

В тот же день было принято решение отправить Фараманта в Канзас. Поток событий снова захлестнул бесшабашного Стража ворот, не оставляя ему времени на колебания. Но времени для бесполезных раздумий всё равно было много, слишком много. И по пути в Голубую страну, и дальше, на спине дракона, через горы, Фарамант то и дело вспоминал эту встречу, и то, как корчилось от холода безымянное существо, и то, что оно впервые назвало себя хоть как-то... Вот только не ящерицей оно было. А кем – узнать уже было неоткуда.

«Гал-лю-ци-нация», – Фарамант нервно усмехнулся, добравшись в своих воспоминаниях до этого слова. Ну да, именно так это и называется. А с чего он вообще взял, что тварь без названия существует? Ему приходилось видеть ошалевших от нух-нухового недосыпа Марранов, гоняющихся за несуществующими бабочками и убегающих от несуществующих ведьм. Чем он отличался от них? Возможно, Марранам эти бредовые создания тоже говорили об избранности. Но один глоток воды из подземного источника – и избранность как рукой снимало, вместе с видениями.

Он сам не верил в это. Но верить в то, что сегодня ящерица действительно приползла на его пост умирать, он тоже не мог, а точнее, не хотел. Верить в то, что эти остановившиеся глаза, свалявшийся хохолок и побелевшая шкура были чем-то более реальным, чем кошмарный сон.


	4. Chapter 4

— Надо же, все-таки не думала, что я еще хоть кого-то увижу, – сказала Элли.

— Я тоже не думал, – усмехнулся Фарамант. Кагги-Карр что-то каркнула протестующее.

— Предсказание и так далее, – пояснила Элли.

— Да, я что-то слышал, – Фарамант поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо... Он почему-то совсем забыл, какие они, когда вырастают, высокие, неприятный это был сюрприз. – Что ты никогда не вернешься в Волшебную страну.

— Если вы знаете, то почему передали приглашение?

— Не мог же я его не передать... Он так ждет. А вот почему вы сказали, что подумаете...

— Не могла же я сказать, что не приеду... – сказала она печально.

— А вы сами-то хотите вернуться?

— Иногда. Но в общем-то мне и здесь хочется жить. Мне было бы очень трудно выбрать между своим домом и Волшебной страной. Только и спасает, что я уже свыклась с мыслью об этом предсказании...

— А кто это сказал?

— Рамина. Мышиная фея. Страшила знает, просто не верит.

— Так и сказала, что вы не вернетесь в Волшебную страну? Может, как-то можно это вывернуть...

— Не вернусь, не встречусь больше с ней, не увижу своих друзей... Никак не вывернуть. Я пыталась.

— Значит, я к числу ваших друзей не принадлежу, – усмехнулся Фарамант.

— Ой, извините, я не подумала... Нет, вы принадлежите, конечно.

— Я не обижаюсь, госпожа Элли. Не беспокойтесь.

— Как-то все это... – сказала она и не закончила фразу. Он решил сменить тему:

— Закат такой красивый... Я уже так давно не видел нормальных закатов.

— Из-за тумана... – вздохнула Элли. – Это ужасно. Не закаты, конечно, без закатов прожить можно. А всё остальное, о чём вы рассказали. Столько напастей на Волшебную страну... Неужели не бывает так, чтобы всё было хорошо?

— Наверное, не бывает, – сказал Фарамант, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно. – Но и так, чтобы всё было плохо, тоже не бывает... Наверное.

Он встал, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ней. Она сидела на ступеньках крыльца, обхватив руками колени и глядя на зеленое небо, очень красивая, очень чужая. Кагги-Карр, судя по всему, смогла увидеть в ней ту девочку с удивленными глазами. А ему это никак не удавалось. И так и не получилось спросить, увидела ли она человечка, который когда-то каждый раз встречал ее на входе в город, которого она вытащила из тюрьмы, который сам был среди тех, кто вызволил ее из подземного плена... узнала ли она его в этом нервно покашливающем старичке-недомерке? У него ведь только и осталось, что артистическая прическа да зеленые очки...

— Мы, я так думаю, в последний раз видимся, – сказал он. – Если, конечно, вы не станете учительницей в нашей супершколе.

— Получается, так, – вздохнула она. – И с Кагги-Карр тоже. Вы только не обижайтесь, – добавила она. – Мне всё это грустно. И с вами тоже прощаться не хочется. Что за жизнь – сплошные прощания...

— Могу представить... – Фарамант снова посмотрел на нее и, схватившись рукой за цепочку с ключом, не очень уверенно сказал: – Примите на память, фея Элли. Не обо мне... Об Изумрудном городе.

С этими словами он расстегнул очки, снял и протянул ей.

— Вот это да, – сказала она. – А вы уверены?

— Конечно. Ради вас я не то что очки... Тем более что они уже и не нужны мне. Туман свое дело сделал...

— Как-то это непривычно... – И, посмотрев внимательно на маленького Стража ворот Изумрудного города, сказала уже без вежливых попыток отказаться от подарка: – Спасибо, Фарамант. Никогда не забуду ни тебя, ни наш город.

А он снова сел рядом с ней на крыльцо и мрачно посмотрел на красное небо, не думая о том, что впервые за много лет оно перестало быть зеленым. Потому что и без этого всё было странно... Он был в чужой стране, разговаривал с Элли, а думал об очках, которые ему больше не понадобятся.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Альфред Каннинг впервые увидел гномов, он почему-то очень радовался по этому поводу. А когда его спросили, что в них смешного, ответил:

— Да не смешного... Просто мне нравится, что в вашей стране оживает сказка. Волшебницы, драконы, вот теперь гномы... Почти шапка-невидимка, почти сапоги-скороходы...

— То есть всё, что есть в Волшебной стране, в Большом мире встречается в сказках? – спросил Страж ворот, сидящий рядом с ним перед телевизором.

— Почти всё, – сказал Фред, немного подумав.

— А есть у вас... – Фарамант посмотрел по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что его никто больше не слышит, и продолжил: – Есть у вас сказка о такой непонятной штуке вроде ящерицы, которая может гипнотизировать людей своей расцветкой?

— Гипнотизировать? – Фред задумался. – Что-то не припомню. Есть ящерица, которая убивает взглядом. А такого нет.

— Она еще большинству людей не видна, – добавил Фарамант, хотя желание спрашивать пропало. Какой смысл спрашивать о _галлюцинациях_? А в том, что никакого разноцветного существа на самом деле не было, он в последнее время уверился почти на сто процентов. По ряду причин. – Не знаю только, всегда или когда захочет.

— Не знаю, – уверенно сказал Фред. – А что, у вас такое водится?

Особого интереса в его голосе не чувствовалось. Все-таки ни волшебство, ни зоология не были его коньком. Но Фараманту это было только на руку.

— Да нет, не водится, – сказал он, закрывая тему. – Раньше, говорят, водилось. А как называлось, никто не знает. Ящерица и ящерица. Такая вот ерунда.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто когда-либо редактировал этот отправленный организаторам конкурса в ночь дедлайна фик, и добавочное спасибо Чарли - за присланную версию текста после правки. Я бы вряд ли когда-нибудь собралась сверить текст с бумажным сборником сама :)


End file.
